A Mafia Tale
by Dude Almighty 15
Summary: When Anthony Marretti's father Enzo is killed, he must call upon all of his family and friends to bring the killers to justice. When a fifteen year old gets a hold of a mafia family, he will rise to the occaision defend his father's and family's pride.
1. The Slaughter of Don Marretti

**A Mafia Story**

**Chapter 1**

Don Vincenzo Marretti sat at his office desk. The dim light of a small lamp to his left made the entire room many shades of brown and ornage, showing the many lines of his tired face. Enzo looked over at the picture of his **famiglia, **his wife, Alessandra, and children, Anthony and Aurelia, who was grown and married. Enzo had sworn never to let them get caught up in his buissness. He had made them the perfect life, and now, as he sat alone, he realized that he needed to let go of that buissness to be with them. He brought his mind back to the task at hand. Attillio De Luca had given him an offer to become a shareholder of the world's largest illegal smuggling buissness to date. The product, alcohol and lots of it. _Attilio, old friend, we finnaly disagree. _The contract that held all the information was taken up by Don Enzo and shredded. Then he took out a lighter and watched the document smoke and crumble, flames quickly consuming it, in front of him.

When Don Attillio De Luca realized that Enzo Marretti wouldn't take the deal, he couldn't have it. Once you know about the secret smuggling buissness, you either join or fall. Marretti, his old friend had chosen the latter. Now he knew to much. The two had been best friends since Aurelia Marretti and Vincent De Luca were married in 1999.

He called Basili Gallo to his side.

"Gallo, do this for me and you will be repaid. I need Don Vincenzo Marretti out of the picture. He knows about the next ship coming in from Sicily. He might let slip our plans."

"Sir, we have always been allies with the Marretti family, this might break that tie."

"I am aware of that risk. Go on now."

Anthony Merretti stood in the door of his house waiting for his father to get home. The two were going to the movies, and being fifteen, Tony couldn't wait very much longer. He rolled up his sleeve to check the watch he had gotten from his parents at Christmas. Then he ran his hand through his brown hair, feeling the gel product. It was almost 9:00. His father was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago. And if Vincenzo Merretti was ever late, it meant trouble. He grabbed his jacket from the hallway jacket and called out to his mother.

"Ma, I'm gonna find Pop! I think he's still at the office!"

"Hurry up then!" was the reply. His mother had always been at ease about when he came and went.

"Alright." Tony walked out from the porch into the overhang that separated the giant gravel loop that was the house's driveway. He walked down the rocks untill he reached the large black gates, and quickly passed through them.

The streets that Tony passed through were dark, to quiet and strangly empty for a Friday night. The office soon loomed over him, and he saw a light on in the west side of the building. He should have guessed, his father was still working. But something felt wrong. Eerie.

"Pop!? Hey Pop!" called Tony as he entered the large brick structure. The hallway was dark and Tony could make out a smell that was very familiar. Smoke, but not from a cigarette. Gun smoke. This sparked a trigger in Tony's head and he took off down the hallway screaming, "DAD?!" He had once been told by his father that he was in a family that had issues with others, and that being the head of that family, Enzo was more suseptable to danger than the others. Now this fact had taken hold of him. He had grown up knowing about the mafia, but know it fully took hold of him that he lived in a world where crime reigned and murder was life.

The funeral of Don Vincenzo Marretti was on a warm summer day. Tony had run in to find his father sitting in a corner covered in blood and bullet holes. Grief overcame him, and Tony fell to the floor awestruck. He had seen this in films, but never in real life, and to a loved one. The cool north breeze hit Anthony Marretti in the face and the green grass of the cemetary rustled as a single tear rolled down his clean face. His mother had cried for weeks and finally ran out of happieness. She had no tears, but the look of sadness covered her face. The priest finished the eulogy, and Tony and Alessandra both through flowers onto his coffin. Out of his jacket pocket, Tony produced the envelope that he had found on the floor next to father's body. It was adressed to him, and a bloody thumbprint was on the side, showing where Enzo had held it after the shooting. Tony opened the letter to see what was on it. It read:

_Anthony, my son _

_Please do not worry about what you find. I never wanted my life for you. Please do not persist on finding my killers, and do not allow the family to let you carry on with the buissness. I loved you and your mother so much. My love to both of you, and I'm always watching you from heaven or hell, wherever I happen to travel. _

_-Vincenzo "Enzo" Marretti_

_I love you both._

This was to much for the son, and, without his face contorting, he let his tears run down his face. They slipped down his black tie and onto the coffin that held his father. The last words would always stick with him, no matter how hard he would ever try to forget. He turned to his uncle Gavino Marretti. Vino's hair was slicked back, but strands flew around in the wind. Tony looked into his red eyes and saw a great sadness at the loss of his brother. At that moment Tony realized what he was going to do.

Tony was an heir to the mafia. He had rights to the buissness. When a Don dies, his offspring takes control, and Tony was next in line to recieve that title. Whoever had done this wasgoing to pay for their transactions. He would get revenge for every last drop of his father's blood that was spilled.

"Anthony!" yelled a familiar voice. Tony turned around to see Don De Luca rushing up to him across the grounds from his black car. "Son, I'm so sorry about your father. I came as soon as I heard, only a few minutes ago. What happened?"

"He was killed, murdered by some other family. I don't know why, but I'm going to find out." Tony answered, growing angry ands crubling the letter in his hand.

The Marretti home attic was a place of banished past. Dust and cobwebs covered the boxes and the old family relics, mirrors, a dress manican. Tony walked up the stairway into the cold dark room, pulling the light switch down. Strong beams of yellow light flooded the small room. The first thing that Anthony noticed was his father's copy of **The Godfather**. The book had been his father's favorite thing on earth, he had read it over a hundred times. This was Tony's new instruction manuel. He would go by this book and all his father had ever taught him about the mafia. Which wasn't very much at all. He had a friend that could help him with the task at hand, but now, hew needed suplies.

Enzo Marretti had never believed in guns. So he had placed all of the weapons in the family's attic. That was what Anthony needed. Shotguns, pistols, ammunition. That was it. His father would be horrified at this, and he himself had never fired a weapon before. So he had to make the decision to take all of his father's fire power, or not. His sister would be arriving soo to.

Aurelia arived later that day, looking like she'd seen a ghost. She was pale and she looked very tired, her brown hair looked a shade lighter. "Mom?!"she called out as she rushed through the door. "Mom, where are you? Tony?"

"Yeah!" yelled Tony as he snapped his eyes open. He looked over at the alarm clock on top of his stereo. 5:15. _Wow, I was out for a while. I got the box under my bed right?_ With that Tony picked up his bed sheet and swug himself to see what was under his bed. Sure enough, he had a large box of guns and ammunition.


	2. The Meeting of the Three Families

Chapter 2

Tony arrived at his high school a week after the death of his father. He seemed different, even more mature than his friends had ever seen. It was eerie. They had known that he was a serious kid, but now.... Now they didn't know what to think.

As he walked into his first class, even the teacher grew silent. Everybody was already sitting down as the depressed looking Anthony moped in and plopped down into his desk. From behind him, his friend Michael tapped him on the shoulder. "Man, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mike, I'm tired is all. How did the test go?" The week before Tony had left, he had taken a large math test, and he was anxious about it.

"Fine, fine."

"Thats good, how did I do on it?"

"Good, actually. 96, good job buddy."

"Thank god. Look, Mike, I'm gonna need a favor. Tell Joey to find me at lunch, come with him,"

Later that day at luch, Joey ran up to Tony, out of breath. He looked winded, and was very red i the face. "Where did you come from? PE Class?" Tony asked, taking another bite out of his apple.

"No, I escaped from Algebra. I'm gonna be in some deep stuff though Tone. Wassup?"

"I need you and Mike both, you and Mike, to go and gather up the most trustworthy people that you know. Then I need you to deliver this message to Paul." Tony handed him a rolled up piece of binder opaper, and Joey took it without hesitation.

"What is it?"

"None of your buissness." With those last words Joey took off again. He bolted away from Tony with lightning speed, as always. This was going to be his death more than likely.

The Marretti Family meeting about what they were going to do about Enzo's death was that night. The large dining room was set up for Anthony and Aurelia's uncles and cousins. Exccept ony was going to reveal his plans tonight. As the croud of relatives flooded through the front door, Tony though about what he was going to say to justify his actions. Once he did this, he was never going back. Tony had become an adult in a teenagre's body. He had matured in a week.  
  
"Well, welcome everyone. This may be the last meeting of the Marretti Family if we dont find a succesor." claimed Vincent Mareretti. He was very disurbed by this whold incident deciding that if these people were after the family, then he was next.  
  
"This cannot be the end." replied Don De Luca. "We have always worked through troubled times, why should we do any different."  
  
"Because someone killed. My. FATHER!" Tony bellowed from a dark corner of the room. He had been standing there the whole time. " De Luca, all you want is my father's buissnesses. Yu sick----" cursed Tony. " Don Romano, you have always been a great ally to my father. Help me now."  
  
"Fine then young Marretti, you do have a certain level of power here. Please use it." replied the Don.  
  
"All of my life I have known that you all existed, all of you worked in peace. Why nort now. To find the man that gave the order. Give me the power. I will bring them to justice. As Don Romano said, I have just as much right as you to attempt this feat. Give me the chance. I swear on my father's grave that powers or not, I will bring him down. If I have your support, I can do it better, less slopily. Help me, please." Tony spoke clearly, and it was silent for many minutes after his speech.  
  
"Tony, I right now have all the power of the Marretti family, and I give it to you. Find an advisor by Wednesday, and you are the new Don." De Luca stated at Vincent in astonishment, for Vincent had made a grave error in his opinion.  
  



	3. The Survaillence Tapes

Chapter 3

Don De Luca took Vincent over to a corner of the small meeting room. "Vincent, this is an outrage! You know how hard I've worked for the Marreetti Family. Conjoin the two families now, the De Lucas and the Marrettis. Not just the alliance."

"Attillio, you know I can't know, I've promised the job to Tony. Talk to him. He's the new Don." Vincent replied.

"Not yet he isn't! I will be damned if I watch the strongest two families in the country go to the hands of a punk kid."

"Don De Luca, he has just as much right as you to be here if not more. You gave your allegence to Vincenzo, now to Tony. Tony! Come here son!" Vincent called Tony to his side, and Tony answered his Godfather's call. "Tony, this is your father's ring. He gave it to me as soon as I graduated high school, the same one you're at." As he said this he slipped the prized ring from his finger. It was a signal of authority. "I beleive in your cause Tony, and I will help you find the truth."

"Thank you, Godfather. I will find the man that killed him."

"Tone, you look terrible. Maybe you should get some sleep or something tonight buddy." Joey said. He dropped his lunch on the table of the AVI room. Tony had used his connections on the inside of the school to get the room to review some tapes.

"I'm working on it Joe." Tony said rubbing his eyes. "I was up all night looking at surveilence videos of my father's office. This is what I have so far: number one, is was a mafia hit. Number two, it wasn't inside or from the Romano family for more power. It had to be something from De Luca, but I can't make the connection."

"Tone, you're taking this way to hard. Check everything in your father's office. The trash can especially. A dead man's trash can hold many secrets." Joey said, trying to help the tired Tony along a little.

"Fine Joe. Maybe you're right. Maybe there's something I missed. The thing that I noticed when I got therewas that it smelled like smoke. Not just gun smoke. Like he was burning something before the shooting."

"Maybe he was smoking?"

"No the tapes would have showed it."

"Wait, the tapes showed everything? Then why don't you know?"

"Look here, at the time, 8:50, then straight to 9:00. Look, there's some smoke in the air."

"Where's the shooters?" Joey asked tentativly.

"They don't show up untill 9:05. I don't get there untill 9:20. He dosen't officially die untill 9:15."

"Then someone messed with the tapes?"

"Bingo Joey." Tony said, his voive reaching a tired deep. "Let's go check the trash cans."


	4. The Office Evidence

Chapter 4

"Hi. I'm Vincenzo Marretti's son. I need to pick up some of his possessions." Tony and Joey were buzzed in by the receptionist at the front desk, and they strolled into the office of V. Marretti Inc. Tony ahd seen all of these faces before, but to see everybody stare at him now was strange. All the employees stared at the son who had turned cold t the world as he walked past.

"Hey man, you're getting the cold shoulder." Joey told Tony.

"I know that Joey." As the two approached the office, they could see the letters on the door that read:

**VINCENZO MARRETTI**

**MANAGER**

"So what did your father do for a living?" Joey asked as they entered the room.

"He was head of the three families in this part of the counrty. The Marrettis, The Romanos, and The De Lucas."

"Oh, sounds fun." Joey and Tony entered the room, seeing the corner where Tony found Enzo. The first thing Tony did was search the trash can. Sure enough, he found a charred piece of paper. It was a buissness letter from Don De Luca. This was something that his father had not told him about. It was about smuggling in alcohol and other goods from Sicily. This was the proof that De Luca ordered the hit.

"Joey, we got him." Tony said, shoving the papers that held the crucial evidence into Joey's face. He took them and read them over.

"Tone, it's De Luca all right. Man, we nailed him!"

"Joey, we need the killer's name to show De Luca was in on it!"

"Hey Joey, check out the bullets. B.G. And I only know of one person that uses this kind of shell." Tony said, pointing to the engraved initials on the shell. "Basillio Gallo. He's a hitman for Don De Luca, he only works special cases. Like high ranking boses that don't agree with De Luca. I'd say we have him. Now What are we going to do?"


	5. The Letter From AJ

Guys, sorry. This is a really shoert chapter, but the nexy one will be huge.

Chapter 5

"Take me home Carlo." said Don De Luca. The old, weathered man climbed into the back seat of his car and the driver, his son Carlo, started to speed away. Then a small black car came out of nowhere. It slammed into the side of Don De Luca's and the window rolled down. A large brick came flying through the Don's window, and it had a note tied to it. The other car rolled up it's window, and it sped away before Carlo could reach for his gun. Don De Luca picked up the brick, and taking off the rubber band, read it quietly to himself. It said:

_Don De Luca,_

_Please follow these instructions very carefully. First, go to the park on 1st street two days from now. It is exactly 9:00, so don't bother checking your watch. Then, go to the large tree in the center of the park. Bring all your men if you like. We would like to discuss why you had Vincenzo Marretti killed. Be there two days from now or we'll come after you with more firepower than you have ever seen in you long, pathetic existence. _

_-A. J._

"Who the hell is AJ?! And how does he know so much?!" Don De Luca bellowed at Carlo, who shrugged.

"Ha ha ha, NICE! We did it man!" Tony shouted at Joey, who was laughing as hard as Tony.

"Dude that was sweet!" Joey yelled back. "Now floor it before the cops show up!" He said slapping Tony on the back. Tony slammed his foot on thegas pedal and the car sped forward quickly.

"He better hope we want to talk that night!"


End file.
